mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers
I-CABLE Children Channel | first = April 1, 2007 | last = September 23, 2007 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = List of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha episodes#Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (2007) }} is the third season of the ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. The Nanoha anime was, in turn, a spin-off of the Triangle Heart series of games and OVAs, specifically Triangle Heart 3: Sweet Songs Forever. This season aired shortly after the promotional event "Lyrical Party III" on April 1, 2007. StrikerS takes place after the epilogue of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, aired between October and December 2005. While the epilogue connected A's to a world six years later, StrikerS advances the timeline another four years, where the main characters have gone on to work for the Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) and come upon a new case. The series focuses more on team-based battles and bureaucracy rather than individual rivalry and school life, due to the change in character dynamics. The name StrikerS refers to an SS rank given to top mages, much like how A's refers to A rank mages. A special sound stage, under the name of StrikerS Sound stage X was released on October 29, 2008. The story takes place 3 years after the events of StrikerS and continues the story of the 4 recruits of Section 6: Subaru, Teana, Erio and Caro, along with Vivio and the rest of the other Numbers. Characters Returning characters ; :*''Age:'' 19 :* : An Aerial Tactics Combat Instructor of the HQ Armed Forces with her intelligent device Raising Heart Excelion(sometimes called Raging Heart due to the actual Japanese pronunciation the seiyū use) and her best friends, has done great work for the TSAB. She is also called the "Ace of Aces" of the Bureau. She enlisted to to aid Hayate for an upcoming danger. She's the Commander of the Forward Stars Squad and also the Combat Tactics Instructor of the said unit. Despite her sweet and optimistic personality, is an S+ (restricted 2.5 rank down to AA for routine operations in Lost Property Riot Force 6 due to bureaucratic limitations, revealed in episode 4) rank mage (the third-highest possible ranking) who will use force to subdue someone if absolutely necessary. ; :*''Age:'' 19 :* : Fate T. Harlaown is the commander of the Riot Force 6's Forward Lightning Squad and Nanoha's longtime best friend. Accompanied by the intelligent device Baradiche Assault, she is also ranked S+ (restricted 2.5 rank down to AA for routine operations in Lost Property Riot Force 6 due to bureaucratic limitations), the third highest mage ranking. Fate's birth name comes from the Ferrari Testarossa. ; :*''Age:'' 19 :* : Hayate is a quiet and caring young woman who possesses one of the most fearsome Lost Logia that the universe has ever known. Ranked SS (restricted 4 rank down to about A for routine operations in Lost Property Riot Force 6 due to bureaucratic limitations), the second highest rank that a mage can attain (with SSS as the highest possible rank), she has a vast expanse of power that even the TSAB has trouble handling after ten years in the service. Lieutenant Colonel Yagami is the commanding officer of Riot Force 6, which she started, and is aided by Reinforce II, her unison device. ; :* : A cute, super deformed character—approximately 30 cm tall—that appears harmless, but is in fact a very strong reformatted Lost Logia. Easily annoyed but generally good-tempered, Reinforce II, Hayate's fully sentient unison device, is also her chief of staff. ; :*''Age:'' 25 :* : Commanding officer of the TSAB Navy cruiser Arthra, the former command of his mother, Admiral Lindy Harlaown, who stepped down in favour of a calm desk job. He is one of two people with the authority to remove the limiters on Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate and restore them to their true power levels; however, he can and will only do such in a dire state of emergency. Chrono has done so once. ; :*''Age:'' 18 :* : A member of Hayate's magical servants/family, the Wolkenritter, Vita is a short girl, in both appearance and personality of a child. Temperamental and vengeful, she works under Nanoha as sub-commander of the Stars Squad. She is named after the Opel Vita. ; :*''Age:'' 29 :* : The Lieutenant is the leader of the Wolkenritter, the dutiful Signum works as Fate's sub-commander of the Lightning Squad. She is named after the Opel Signum. Signum does not really do much training with the new recruits of Section 6, but she does help out on missions when necessary. ; :*''Age:'' 32 :* : A soft-spoken member of the Wolkenritter that specializes in defense and healing. She is the main doctor at the Mobile 6. At the Strikers Sound Stage Nanoha & Vivio mention that Shamal is now Nanoha's personal Doctor and is very strict with her. Nanoha even said that Shamal is scary when she gets mad that's why she can't do any unnecessary trainings. She is named after the Maserati Shamal. She works in the Medical Area of Section 6. ; :*''Age:'' 30 :* : The lone male member of the Wolkenritter, this wolf-man, a member of the support force, specializes in hand-to-hand combat. He is named after the Opel Zafira. Even though he can transform into a wolf-man, he does not through this entire series. ; :*''Age:'' 19 :* : A Mage and Archeologist as early as the age of 9. He currently works for TSAB as the chief librarian of the Infinity Library. He is named after the Eunos series of cars. He does not appear much in the series this time around. ; :* :Arf is Fate's familiar. She does not play any major role in the plot nor does she make any major appearances. Sometimes, she is seen as a dog-girl and appears about the age of Vivio, maybe a little older. : New characters Along with the new character designs, the series introduced new characters. This new roster includes: TSAB ; :*''Age:'' 15 :* : A young woman who appears to use the modern-Belka magic system and currently achieved Rank B, which is that of an average mage. Her intelligent device, Mach Caliber, is a pair of roller blades. She also possesses a second device, Revolver Knuckle, an armed device which is also equipped with a Cartridge System. The Revolver Knuckle once belonged to Subaru's mother, and comes in a pair, with Subaru's sister, Ginga, possessing the Revolver Knuckle for the left hand. Subaru was saved by Nanoha four years ago in a Lost Logia incident at an airport on Midchilda, and it was this incident that inspired her to join the Armed Forces. Subaru met Teana while in the military academy, and were paired up by their instructors due to the two being the only ones using non-standard devices. While at the academy, Subaru was also a victim of harsh criticism among her peers, due to her father being a higher up in the military and the assumption that she is getting special treatment. Subaru is extremely fast and strong, and had problems working alongside Teana during their training days as she had difficulty controlling her strength. Working under Nanoha as front attacker of the Stars Squad, she greatly idolizes her commander. Subaru is a bit naive about the military world -- for example, she didn't know about limiters or what a Lost Logia was -- which allows for exposition to both new viewers and those that have not read the manga. :After the Series ended, She was scouted to the Maritime Special Rescue Team and was promoted to Private First Class and has already achieved Rank AA. :Subaru, literally Pleiades in Japanese, is apparently named after two Fuji Heavy Industries divisions, Subaru and Nakajima Aircraft Company; her name is written in katakana format which is usually used for non-Japanese, as she is a native of Mid-Childa. ; :*''Age:'' 16 :* : Subaru's pigtailed roommate. Her handgun-like device, Cross Mirage, uses a Cartridge System, and is considered a non-standard device, although she is schooled in the Mid-Childa magic system. The direction of the magic bullets that Cross Mirage fires can also be controlled by Teana. Teana is an orphan whom lost her parents when she was little, and was raised by her older brother ever since, though he is now dead. Teana met Subaru and were assigned roommates/partners in the military academy, and had been paired up ever since. Though she aspires to become a great Ground Combat Mage, her dream is to one day be able to take to the skies as a Sky Combat Mage. This feat will be very difficult for her because her magic ranking is considered too low and would make flight magic difficult. However, Teana is able to use magic to create illusions which is considered to be rare.http://nanoha.com/archive3/character/teana.html This B-rated mage takes on the role of center guard in the Stars Squad. :After the Series ended She became Fate's Second Enforcer Aide and has already achieved Rank AA. :While the official website gives her name as "Teana", the opening animation calls her "Tiana". Her name appears to have been taken from the Nissan Teana. ; :*''Age:'' 10 :* : A pink-haired little girl with jewels on her gloves (which may be a reference to Magic Knight Rayearth, as were the names of the Wolkenritter) that are actually a new type of device, a "Boost Device" named Kerykeion. She seems to have a magic circle that is light pink, but then it also shows that she has a magical square just like Lutecia. She first uses her magical square in episode 17 when she summoned the Dragon King to destroy. Though she is not proficient in attack magics, she is good at boost magics and can perform the unique summon magics. Her unique talent as a dragon summoner was frightening to the Ru Lushe clan, by which she was raised, and they banished her from their native land of Alzas. On the other extreme, the TSAB almost refused her because, though her talent was great, her skills were not refined. However, Fate T. Harlaown took her on herself. Caro appears to have a slight romantic interest in Erio. She is currently a Rank C mage, and is assigned to the Lightning Squad as fullback. :After the Series ended She was promoted to Private Second Class and has already achieved Rank A+. :It has been speculated, given the |Caro]]. ; :*''Age:'' 10 :* : A boy whom Fate takes in and cares for, and the guard wing of the Lightning Squad. He uses an armed device named Strada. It is a spear (electricity attribute), similar to Signum's sword (flare attribute). He uses the modern-Belka magic system, but is also able to perform some Mid-Childa mobile magics like Sonic Move. Erio was adopted by Lindy Harlaown four years prior to StrikerS, as Fate was legally too young to do so. He is being monitored by the villain as a creation of "Project F", also known as the "Project Fate" that created the character of the same name. He is currently a rank B mage and was also said to be an artificial human. Erio shows signs of a romantic interest in Caro. :After the Series ended He was promoted to Private Second Class and has already achieved Rank AA. :Erio is named for the Ferrari Mondial. ; : Friedrich is Caro's dragon companion, the , raised by her since he hatched. He responds to Caro's commands and can grow to incredible size. Friedrich, unlike familiars, does not talk or have an alternate human or kemonomimi form. By Caro's request, he can grow into a full-sized dragon. ; : Voltaire is Caro's guardian dragon, the . He was first mentioned by name in episode 10, and is said in the StrikerS manga to be Caro's trump card. He is a fully summoned dragon, unlike Friedrich. Voltaire first appears in Episode 17 and appears as a humanoid-form dragon. ; :*''Age:'' 17 :* : Subaru's older sister. She belongs to Battalion 108 along with her father Major Genya Nakajima. When fighting, she uses the intelligent device Blitz Caliber which has the same dynamics as Subaru's Mach Caliber. She admires Fate for saving her from the fire four years ago. She joined TSAB in order to further investigate the death of her mother. :Ginga literally means Milky Way or galaxy in Japanese. Saint Church ; :* : A Knight of the Saint Church and a member of the TSABs board of directors. She's one of Mobile Section 6's supporters, and is viewed as a sister-figure by Hayate. She's a practitioner of the Ancient Belka system. Along with Chrono, she hold's the right to release the limiter on Hayate's magic. She is named for the Toyota Camry Gracia. She uses cards to be able to tell the future of what will happen. ; :* : A Nun of the Saint Church and Carim's personal assistant. She is named for the Mitsuoka Nouera. She can transform just like mages. She uses mostly wind attacks. Scaglietti's Organization ; :* : A highly dangerous criminal that Fate has been chasing for years, he specializes in Lost Logia, and his interests lie in "biological manipulation and control". He is responsible for creating the accidents surrounding the Relics, meaning to use them for an unknown purpose, and using the long-thought-lost Jewel Seeds from the first season to do it. According to Fate, he likes to toy with his pursuers, and is especially trying to provoke her and Nanoha. He was the founder of what would become Project Fate - Precia Testarossa created Fate based on Scaglietti's research. He was also the one to fully realize the Combat Cyborg project, which would lead to the creation of the Numbers. It is later revealed that he was himself created by the TSAB's High Council in order to bring these projects about, being given a mind of great intelligence and "infinite greed". (How he was created is left unexplained.) In combat he uses an Inherent Equipment on his right hand to manipulate AMF (anti magilink field) and bind/attack his targets. :His name comes from the Ferrari 612 Scaglietti, which got its name from the Italian coachbuilder firm Carrozzeria Scaglietti. ; : A group of 12 Sentoukijins(combat cyborgs) created by Jail Scaglietti as his personal task force, all named after Italian numbers. Each is gifted with a different Inherent Skill (IS), which is nonmagical in nature and is thus able to function normally within an AMF. As a result, they tend to work together with several gadgets. Furthermore, each Number carries a clone of Scaglietti in her womb which is set to develop into a fully functional copy of Scaglietti in possession of all the original's memories within one month of the original's death. Key Characters ; :* : A purple-haired girl with a strange mark on her forehead, she works for Jail Scaglietti and his mysterious superior and client. She is seen in the opening credits standing on a magic square, similar to the magic square of Caro's Mid-Childa summon magics, and uses a jeweled glove Boost Device like Caro does. According to her profile on the official website, her summons are Belka-based, which makes her different from Caro who uses the Mid-Childa system. Her summons include the small robotic fly-like and the human-sized . Referred to in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Starter Book as simply "mystery girl". Lutecia's Boost Device is named Asclepius, and it has black and purple Boost Drives. :Her name comes from the Renault Lutecia, which is the Japanese market version of the Renault Clio. Her character design appears to be inspired by Rider from Fate/stay night ; :* : Found by Caro and Erio during their break, she was taken into Mobile 6 and got attached to Nanoha. Her most visible feature is heterochromia. In episode 20, Vivio is revealed to be a clone of the "Sankt Kaiser" of the ancient Belka world. In the end of the series, Nanoha officially adopted her as own child. :Her name comes from the Subaru Vivio. Media Manga A manga adaptation of the anime series was written by Masaki Tsuzuki and illustrated Kōji Hasegawa and was serialized in Megami Magazine between November 2006 and February 2008. The nine chapters were then compiled into two tankōbon volumes by Gakken and published on May 30, 2007 and March 28, 2008, respectively. Anime Seven Arcs produced a twenty-six episode anime television series directed by Keizō Kusakawa and written by Masaki Tsuzuki.　Broadcasted on TV Wakayama, it premiered on April 1, 2007 and aired weekly until its conclusion on September 23, 2007. Most of the music was composed by Hiroaki Sano. It features four pieces of theme music: two opening themes performed by Nana Mizuki and two ending themes performed by Yukari Tamura. "Secret Ambition" is the first opening theme for episodes one to seventeen. "Massive Wonders" is the second opening for episodes eighteen to twenty-six. "Hoshizora no Spica" is the first ending theme for episodes one to fourteen. "Beautiful Amulet" is the second ending theme used in episodes fifteen to twenty-six. The series was released across nine Region 2 DVD compilation volumes in Japan. Drama CDs A series of four drama CDs were released by King Records between May 23, 2007 and December 12, 2007 titled Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 01~04. The first drama CD of the series Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 01 contained a track titled "Empty-Colored Promise" performed by Chiwa Saitō that was featured as an insert song into the eighth episode of the anime television series. Two additional drama CDs were released as part of volume 84 and 100 of Megami Magazine on May 1, 2007 and September 1, 2008 respectively titled Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage M The StrikerS and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage M3 respectively. An additional drama CD titled Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage X was released by King Records on October 29, 2008. Its storyline takes place two years after the anime series and covers the events surrounding the four new protagonists introduced. CDs The original soundtrack that contained all the background music used throughout the anime series was released across three soundtrack albums titled Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Original Soundtrack Plus Vol.1~3 that were bundled with first, fifth, and ninth DVD volumes that compiled the episodes aired for the anime series. In total, the soundtrack consisted of seventy-eight tracks composed by Hiroaki Sano that were released between July 25, 2007 and March 26, 2008. King Records released four maxi singles between April 18, 2007 and August 22, 2007 each containing a theme song featured in the anime television series. One of the maxi singles, "Massive Wonders", also contained a track titled "Pray", which is featured as an insert song into episode twenty-four of the anime series. Reception References Megami Magazine Volume 82 External links *Official website *StrikerS Sound stage X Official Website * Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Category:Television spin-offs fr:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS it:Mahō shōjo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS ja:魔法少女リリカルなのはStrikerS tl:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers zh:魔法少女奈葉StrikerS